vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah Mikaelson '''is a free-spirited Original Vampire. Rebekah was the lover of Stefan Salvatore back in the 1920's, daughter of Mikael and Esther, and also the only sister of an unnamed deceased brother, Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Henrik, and the only half-sister of Niklaus. After the death of Henrik, she became the youngest in the family. Rebekah has the most impeccable instincts and can tell when people are lying to her or others. This is something Klaus calls "borderline supernatural." '''Rebekah is a member of the Mikaelson Family. History conversation with her parents]] Rebekah is the only daughter of Mikael and Esther, who were wealthy land owners from Eastern Europe in the 10th century. She is the sixth of seven siblings, which includes Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, and Henrik and a unknown older brother who is presusmed dead. Not much is known about Rebekah's early life, other than that she was born in the New World, where they lived in peace among the Werewolves for twenty years. However, during a full moon, when the wolves were transforming, Klaus and Henrik snuck out to watch the villagers transform from men to beast. As the sun began to rise, Rebekah saw Klaus carrying Henrik's lifeless body back into the village. He stated that one of the wolves had mauled Henrik to death. Not wanting to lose another child, their mother Esther casts a spell (Vampiric Transformation Ritual), calling upon the Sun for life and the White Oak Tree for immortality. However, the spell leads to some untimely acts. Unbeknownst to Rebekah and her siblings, they drank wine laced with the blood of Tatia for dinner, and afterwards, Mikael drove his sword into their hearts. After their awakening, Mikael forced his children to feed on a local villager therefore completing their transition into vampires. Later, they began to realize their new gift had its weaknesses. The flowers that grew at the base of the White Oak Tree, vervain, burned them and prevented compulsion. The sun burned their skin, making it impossible to walk in the day light for them. They were unable to enter the homes of their neighbors without an invitation. Also their thirst was insatiable. Realizing that a wood carved from the White Oak Tree would be fatal to them, they burned the tree to the ground. After their mother's death, Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah swore to each other that they would never turn on each other and stick together as one, always and forever. 1114 Rebekah was residing in Italy with her brothers Klaus and Elijah when they met a vampire hunter named Alexander, a member of the group called The Five. Rebekah soon fell in love with him and this allowed Klaus and Elijah to get closer to him and question him about The Five. During this time, Alexander and Rebekah planned to get married. They even picked out a church and he shared a lot of information with her about his plans for hunting vampires. However, unbeknownst to her, Alexander had found out she was a vampire and while she and all of her siblings were his guests, overnight The Five daggered them all with white oak ash daggers. Klaus, unaffected by the dagger thanks to his werewolf lineage, undaggered her after killing Alexander and the rest of The Five. Klaus then viciously interrogated her until she revealed that Alexander's supposed ultimate weapon a "cure". Despite all that had happened, she buried Alexander, with his sword, at the church where they had planned to marry. 1920s Moving from town to town and wreaking havoc, Rebekah and Klaus found themselves in Chicago during the roaring 20s. After her introduction to Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah immediately fell in love with him. Not long after, Mikael (their father) arrives in the city searching for Klaus, intending to kill him. Mikael and the police fire wooden bullets into the building. Rebekah, Stefan, and Klaus duck to avoid the bullets, and in the commotion, Rebekah lost her mother's necklace. Klaus meets up with Stefan and compels him to forget ever meeting him and Rebekah. Later, Rebekah and Klaus are shown to be packing and moving elsewhere. Klaus tells Rebekah to hurry up, but she says that she is not going anywhere without Stefan. Klaus tells her to let Stefan go, but Rebekah refuses, intent on staying with him. Klaus forces her to choose between him and Stefan, and as she opted for the latter, he neutralizes her with the White Oak Ash Dagger. This is the only weapon that can be used to kill an Original Vampire like Klaus and herself. Rebekah remained neutralized for 90 years and stored in a coffin which was carried around with Klaus, wherever Klaus went the coffins went too along with her other brothers, Finn and Kol. Season Three After Gloria revealed to Klaus that Rebekah had what she needed to contact The Original Witch, Klaus reluctantly resurrected his sister. While she is resurrecting, Klaus compels a guard to let her feed from the guard and also wants the guard to tell her where to meet Stefan and Klaus. After rising from the dead, Rebekah is delighted to see Stefan again, but is furious after she is unable to find her amulet. She was appalled by modern music and fashion. Gloria uses Rebekah to find the amulet and after doing so, threatens to kill the girl with her necklace, along with her friends. As Stefan is about to open Elijah's coffin Rebekah walks in. He tells her he remembers they were running from someone, and inquires about it. Rebekah tells Stefan that she can't talk about it, and instead pulls Stefan into a long kiss. Rebekah then asks after the long kiss with Stefan if he'll love another girl the same way he loved Elena. Stefan says he hopes to and tries to kiss Rebekah again, but she stops him, saying his kiss gave him away. Klaus appears, and Rebekah reports that Stefan is not on their side, as he's asking about Mikael, the man who wants to kill them and the man they were running away from in Chicago.Once they're back in Mystic Falls, Rebekah informs Stefan that Klaus knows about the Doppelgänger and how she is alive, when she is meant to be dead, and that he won't be merciful. Stefan attacks her, but being an original vampire, Rebekah overpowers him and "out of jealousy" stabs him. She later sneaks up on Caroline and Tyler, and drags him over to Klaus after previously knocking him out. After he feeds the werewolf his blood and kills him, Rebekah drags Tyler back to Caroline and stays to watch over them. As Rebekah sat their bored as ever she goes through Caroline's phone, only to find a picture of Stefan and Elena together, and spots her mother amulet around Elena's neck. Rebekah is furious and storms into the gym to inform her brother about necklace's whereabouts and threatens Elena, and asking about the amulets and its location, but Elena explains that she doesn't have it anymore because Katherine had stolen the amulet from her. After Klaus figured out how to successfully create hybrids, and having the doppelganger "donate" blood, he and Rebekah are at the hospital's parking lot. She questions how he knew that he needed the doppelgänger alive, and he reveals to her, "You know the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" He further explains, "The doppelgänger needed to die in order for me to become a hybrid. But if she was dead...". Rebekah chimes in, "Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species". And he adds, "Leaving me alone for all time." Rebekah is disappointed in his reasoning behind the creation of his own species, just so he would never be alone. Klaus changes the subject, sending her away to fetch the truck. While she's gone, Damon comes to inform Klaus that Mikael is on his way to Mystic Falls to finish him off, causing the hybrid to run off, leaving Rebekah behind. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Rebekah forces herself into the Salvatore Boarding House, and enrolls into Mystic Falls High School, ostensibly to keep an eye on Tyler, whom she's been supplying with blood bags. Rebekah also joins the cheerleading squad and openly tells Caroline that she may be interested in her boyfriend and many other "things" of hers, practically declaring her war. The same night, she attends the traditional bonfire, where Damon Salvatore tries to distract her (so Alaric and Elena can get Stefan off the track) with his charms and marshmallows, but Rebekah sees through him, and stabs him. She later shows up at Tyler's house with a girl, teasingly biting her, and tells him that Klaus would want his hybrid to get the full vampire experience; at the mention of her brother, Tyler needs no more convincing, and begins to feed on the girl. When Rebekah is at school and doing a flip for the cheerleading squad, sees Elena and ask what she wants. She replies she knows about her history from the carvings on the wall. After Elena walks off there is a flashback of Rebekah putting her name on the wall and Klaus watches, he asks for the knife Rebekah slams the sharp end down in his hand thereby hurting. Then Elena gets a text from Rebekah to come over and talk to her, she asks Elena what dress she should wear for the homecoming. Elena ignores and just intends to find out about her history. So Rebekah grabs a girl and as shes about to bite her, Elena tells her to choose the red dress. Then Rebekah and Elena go up stairs and Rebekah looks through Stefan's stuff. Then Rebekah tells Elena about who had the necklace and it is revealed that the original witch was her mother Esther. By the end of the episode, Rebekah finds out that Klaus was the one who killed Esther not Mikael and she bursts into tears and accepts that her brother she loved could do something like this. After she help's getting Klaus back into town and confronting her father, Elena helps Rebekah prepare for the homecoming dance. Elena gives Rebekah her mother's necklace and while Rebekah's off guard, stabs her with the white oak ash dagger, neutralizing her. When Klaus almost has Jeremy and Alaric killed,'' Elena makes a deal with Klaus to ensure Jeremy's safety. Elena returns Rebekah to Klaus in exchange for Klaus sparing Jeremy's life. Klaus accepts these terms and undaggers Rebekah. Prior to his departure, Elena informs Klaus that Rebekah learned the truth about Esther's murder. When he returns to his house, when Rebekah is about to awaken, he apologizes for his actions and tells Rebekah that they will meet again another day. He then stakes her with White Oak Ash Dagger. Elijah un-daggers Rebekah, who then stabs Klaus with one of the daggers. They plan on leaving Klaus alone, when she is surprised to see their mother arrive. tell Klaus there leaving him.]] After promising that she will kill the doppelganger, Rebekah goes after Elena in ''Dangerous Liaisons. Rebekah reproaches to Elena that she daggered her and wants to bite her. Elijah shows up and stops Rebekah before she could have killed Elena. Arriving home, Rebekah is threatened by Klaus because of her intention. Kol protects Rebekah from Klaus. Leaving the Mikaelson's Mansion, Rebekah goes to grill where she meets Elena and Caroline. She goes there to invite Matt at the ball. When the party starts, Rebekah plans out with Kol to murder Matt to make Elena suffer. Because she feels something for him, Rebekah changes her mind and tells Kol she won't hurt innocent people. After Esther's speech, Rebekah drinks the champagne laced with Elena's blood and so, she becomes linked with her siblings. Kol didn't give up on killing Matt, so he wanted to make it without Rebekah. The boy is saved by Damon who hurts Kol. This event is seen by all members of the Original Family including Rebekah. Rebekah then meets Damon and hooks up with him after being upset that she disappointed Matt. The next morning (All My Children), we see Rebekah waking up next to Damon in his bed. When she was about to leave, she and Damon meet Elena at the door of the Salvatore house. She greets her with a sarcastic smile. Arriving home, she is teased by Klaus and Kol ,(her brother), who calls her a strumpet. When her brothers leave for Mystic grill on search for some fun, she throws a shoe at them for their remarks. When they are gone, we see her having a chat with Elijah, who is worried about their mothers behavior. When Elijah decides to take over control above the acts, he teams up with Rebekah, after thinking out the following plan: Elijah kidnaps Elena and takes her to the caves which run beneath the whole Mystic falls area. Rebekah is sent to the cave to watch over Elena. She is kept there as a hostage, to build up pressure on the Salvatore brothers. When Alaric daggers Kol in the grill, all originals die except Klaus, because of their active link. This includes Rebekah. Elena uses that time gap to get some advantage, so she runs away. When Klaus rushes over to Kol to un-dagger him, Rebekah gets back to life, too. By the time, Elena found the small chamber in the cave which vampires can't enter. ]] Getting creative, Rebekah returns with a tank of gasoline. She streams the gas on Elena, and in the cave, than lights it up with matches, offering Elena a choice, either come outside, or stay in there and burn. The girls then have a chat, which results in Rebekah sparing Elena's life. After Damon turned Abby into a vampire and thus preventing Esther from killing her children, Rebekah releases Elena. Arriving home in the evening, she meets Elijah, who is about to leave. Klaus is seen burning his drawings of Caroline. Rebekah admits him, that she considered Klaus as her only family over the years. Than she shows him the recordings she took with her phone about the carvings in the cave, which tell the story of the great white oak tree, which the originals burned down, but was later replaced with a new one. They realize that it might be a danger to them, so they can be killed. Rebekah tries to figure out where the White Oak Tree could be.Therefore she interviews the mayor, Carol Lockwood about the old trees in the area.She finds out that some of them were used in order to build the town. In Mystic Falls grill she joins Stefan and Damon in their conversations about the killings in 1912. She also tells them about how she knows Sage. She assist Damon in helping Stefan feed on a human. At the wickery bridge foundation, Rebekah meets with Sage and Damon there. Sage suggests to Damon that they could discover what Rebekah was planning if he seduced her. Damon complies with Sage and attempts to coerce Rebekah into lowering her guard so Sage can get into her mind and see her thoughts. Damon and Rebekah sleep together and while Rebekah is sleeping Sage enters her mind to discover that Rebekah is searching for the remnant of the White Oak Tree. Sage also manages to get into Damon's head and discovers that Damon had been planning to kill all the Originals including her true love Finn, so she betrays Damon and warns Rebekah about Damon's plans to kill her and her family. Rebekah then strips the White Oak Wood from the Wickery Bridge and destroys it. After getting Finn back in town, Rebekah seeks revenge against Damon who she truly believed had liked her and she breaks into his home. Rebekah easily knocks Alaric out and attacks Damon. She then kidnaps Damon and takes him to Klaus' Family Mansion so she can torture him and drain the vervain out of his system so that he could be compelled. Shortly after organizing the 20's decade dance, Matt distracts her so she can not know Tyler returned. She then begins to like having a guy around, but her happiness is short lived as Esther comes back to town. They talk and after a brief discussion Esther seemingly falls down and appears to be dead. In the end of the episode, it is revealed that Esther possessed Rebekah's body in order to kill the Originals. The next day, Rebekah/Esther gives Klaus "the last White Oak Stake" and he burns it without hesitation. Rebekah/Esther goes to Alaric's apartment where all the coffins are there Esther has Rebekah neutralized so she can return to her normal body, This is the second time Rebekah was neutralized and missed a high school dance. Near the end of the episode Klaus un-daggers Rebekah. After missing the dance,'' Rebekah calls Caroline to help with cleaning up after the dance even though she didn't get to attend. Caroline tells her that she is sorry about Esther. Later, she is attacked by Alaric and he tries to kill her, but fails after she goes out into sunlight. She then warns Klaus about Alaric and tells him she is leaving and he should leave with her, to which, Klaus refuses. Later that night, Rebekah appears at the storage warehouse to find Damon, who has apparently called her there. Once she arrives, Damon tells her to be quiet and to help him move Klaus' body. Alaric then comes in and fights Rebekah, tosses her aside, and stakes Klaus. Rebekah then screams in horror as Damon holds her back, and tells her to run. Later, Rebekah meets up with Elijah and tells him Klaus is dead. They console each other for their loss. Rebekah is then informed by Elijah that Tyler Lockwood died, but the other vampires sired by Klaus somehow survived. Both siblings assure each other that they, as well as Kol, were not responsible for siring Stefan and Damon's bloodline. Both ponder how they can still be alive. Following this revelation. She calls Stefan and congratulates him for still being alive. She informs Stefan that Elijah spoke to Elena, and that she and Matt would be returning to town soon. On the phone, Stefan is puzzled as to why she still in town, since Elijah told him they would be leaving immediately. Rebekah explains that Elijah wants to run, since Alaric is after them. However, she informs Stefan that she is tired of running, as she and Klaus spent most of their lives running away from Mikael. She tells Stefan that Klaus is dead, and if she and her brothers are to survive, Alaric must die. Rebekah reveals to Stefan that she knows Alaric's one weakness: Elena. Stefan tells Rebekah that they had a deal, but Rebekah tells him it is over, due to Klaus's death as she blames Elena for it. Rebekah stands still on the bridge, catching Elena and Matt off guard. Matt swerves the car to avoid hitting Rebekah and drives over the bridge, crashing into the water below. Season Four The next morning, Rebekah is still devastated by her brother's death. Damon comes and attacks her with the White Oak Stake, but wooden bullets shoot through the window, neutralizing her. Rebekah wakes in a van with Caroline that is heading towards Pastor's house. Until Klaus (still in Tyler's body) knocks the van over. Klaus saves Caroline, but not Rebekah, telling her to "''Keep them busy, little sister." Rebekah is taken to Pastor's farm where she's caged with Elena and Stefan and is left to breath in vervain. After she helps Elena feed, she is set free. Once she returns home her brother is back in his body. Rebekah tells him how she's always been there, when Finn, Kol, and Elijah weren't. She never stopped loving him through everything. She now realizes he truly doesn't love her so she destroys the last of Elena's human blood. Klaus then disowns her as his sister and snaps her neck. She moved out of Klaus's mansion and moving in her own house, Rebekah decides to throw a party that'll have people ditch school around fifth period. She hands out flyers and goes into History class, Alaric's old classroom. As she hands out flyers, she and Elena have a small confrontation where it leads to Elena throwing a pencil at Rebekah's head, whereas Rebekah catches it and throws it back going into Elena's shoulder. Rebekah bites Heather and sends her into the bathroom where she starts to push Elena by rubbing Heather's blood on her face. Later Rebekah asks Matt to come to her party, he doesn't talk to her, Rebekah apologizes to Matt for what happened at the bridge and that she never wanted to hurt him. After Matt still doesn't say anything Rebekah prepares for her party. At her new house, Elena asks her if she blew up Pastor's farm. She's upset Elena would ask her that since she didn't care at all about the farm house. Rebekah takes Elena's ring and throws it into the garbage disposal. After Elena gets her ring back she grabs the white oak stake in her bag, prepared to kill Rebekah. Rebekah see's Elena and Stefan leave, not before Elena drinks her beer from the keg in from of her. Rebekah starts to get sick, seeing veins appear on her face. Later that night Rebekah hallucinates Matt telling her she'll never be loved, and Rebekah kills him. After the party ends, Rebekah and April officially meet, seeing that they have a lot in common Rebekah offers to help April discover what really happened at the farm. After making friends with April,'' Rebekah tries to get Matt to like her and buys him a new truck, but he refuse to take it and Klaus says she's is trying too hard and tells her that the brotherhood of the Five still exist and wants her to come and help him, but she tells him she doesn't care about the Five, this caused Klaus to leave. Rebekah was later with April at the Grill there Stefan came to her table and compelled April to forget everything they said. He tells Rebekah that Klaus wants him to make peace with her so she will talk about the Five and is willing to start over with her and talk with Matt about doing the same. She then came with Stefan to the Mikaelson Mansion and ate dinner with Stefan and Klaus, while eating Klaus told Stefan of Alexander, their encounter with the Five and that they had a weapon that could only be found with the Five's tattoo and sword. When Klaus told her to tell Stefan what the weapon was and she revealed it was a cure for vampirism. When Rebekah asked what they were going to next Klaus said they were not going to do anything with her cause she can't be trusted. She the figured out that Klaus wants the cure for Elena so he can make hybrids again,she then ran off. She later came to the Salvatore Boarding House after getting a message from him and told Stefan she wanted the cure back then and asked if he would take the cure if he had the chance or if it just where for Elena. He answered her that Elena will kill and when she does that she will turn off her emotions. Rebekah then said she can't let her brother get what he wants and when she was about to leave Stefan answered he would take the cure if it meant that he would be able to have children, grow old, die and be buried with Elena, Rebekah then told him that she buried Alexander there they where going to get married and she buried the sword along with him. She then figured out that was the only thing he wanted to know was where the sword is. Klaus tells Rebekah that "she is love sick fool" when confronting her. She gets angry at Klaus and tells him that she would have prefer to live her life than his because no one would want to be sitting around the dinner table sharing stories with someone that can't love. Then Klaus came in the room with a white oak dagger and told her she is right, Rebekah tried to run out but is stopped by Stefan. She then becomes angry and dares Klaus to dagger her and then he stabs her with the dagger neutralizing her. Klaus told Stefan to put her somewhere no one can find her. In ''O Come, All Ye Faithful, it's revealed that Stefan hid Rebekah's daggerd body in a coffin in a tunnel. They intend to do a spell to put Klaus into Rebekah's daggerd body so Klaus can be temporarily killed. So Stefan brings Rebekah coffin to the Lockwood Cellar to let them to do the spell, but the plan was fake. Hayley's plan all along was to get all of the hybrids killed leaving Rebekah's coffin in the Lockwood Cellar. April went to the cellar after she overheard Caroline's conversation with Stefan. She opened the coffin and found Rebekah's daggered body. She will return in After School Special. Personality Human In the flashbacks that show Rebekah before being turned into a vampire, she is a caring, and some what nice teenage girl. Original Initially, Rebekah's personality in the series is erratic, spiteful and vindictive. After being turned, the aspects of her personality were heightened. Rebekah mentions this, saying, “We’re vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I’m stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik….Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him.” After her mother’s death, Rebekah grieves deeply, sometimes crying herself to sleep calling out her mother’s name, as said by Esther. After spending centuries with Niklaus, with whom she shares a close bond with, she has become dependent on him, although she is not fond of him making decisions for her. Because of the heartbreak she has endured, Rebekah has built up an emotional wall, and she comes across as being cruel, aggressive and mean. Despite her aggressive nature, she has shown to be emotionally fragile. In reference to Rebekah, Elena says, “I learned that she is just a girl, and that she lost her mom too young. And she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her.” She very much wants to be like a normal teenager, and longs to have the normal teenage life she missed out on. Rebekah is also shown to be very punctual, as she showed up on time to clean up the dance that she organized, but didn't attend due to the incident with Esther and reprimanded Caroline for showing up two minutes late. Rebekah fears being left alone, and she doesn't believe it when people treat her kind as a friend or a lover. Over the centuries, she was let down by her brother Klaus and her lover Stefan . She is just a lonely girl who wants someone who actually cares about her. Rebekah had her heart melted when she saw Stefan and Elena devotion to each other, possibly because she wanted to be in a similar relationship. Relationships * Klaus and Rebekah (Sibling rivalry) * Elijah and Rebekah (Sibling rivalry) *Stefan and Rebekah (Ex-boyfriend/Enemies) *Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus (Sibling rivalry) *Damon and Rebekah (Ex-fling, one night stand/Enemies) *Caroline and Rebekah (Enemies) *Rebekah and Kol (Sibling rivalry) *Elena and Rebekah (Enemies) *Matt and Rebekah (Enemies/Crush) *Esther and Rebekah (Mother and daughter) *April and Rebekah (Good friends) *Rebekah and Alexander (Ex-Fiancee, in love) Physical Appearance '' '' : Main article: Rebekah Mikaelson/Appearance Rebekah is very attractive and has icy/natural blond hair, light, blue eyes and pale skin. She's over 1000-years-old, but looks like she is in her late teens, possibly 18 years old. She appears to be the youngest of the Originals. When Rebekah is in her vampiric form, her eyes will turn red with small veins protruding around the area of her eyes and her teeth will lengthen into fangs possibly longer than that of regular vampires. Her eyes also seem a lot redder than usual vampires. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity to make killing easier. *'Extra Sensorial Reckoning' - According to Klaus, Rebekah possesses an extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and peoples intentions, which is a ability werewolves have. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - Is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'White Oak Ash Dagger'- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will temporary kill/neutralize an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for some time. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Sunlight' - Also burns Originals like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them. Appearances Name *Rebekah, is a Hebrew name (רבקה) which means "to tie". It's a biblical name, of the wife of Isaac and mother of Esau and Jacob. Trivia *She is the only female original and the oldest female vampire to appear in the series. *As the only female original vampire, she can be considered the oldest and most powerful female vampire on the planet. *She is the third original overall to appear. Elijah being the first, and Klaus the second. *Rebekah was neutralized by Klaus penultimately, before Elijah. *Rebekah is one of only three recurring characters to appear in more than 10 episodes during their inaugural season. The others being Anna, who appeared in eleven episodes during Season 1 and Elijah, who appeared in twelve episodes during Season 2. *Rebekah is the only recurring character to appear in almost every episode of a singular season without becoming a main cast member. She appeared in 17/22 episodes during Season 3. *Rebekah was the second original shown to be neutralized. *Both Claire Holt and Bianca Lawson (Emily Bennett) played Emily Fields' girlfriends in Pretty Little Liars. *Rebekah is the third Original neutralized by Elena Gilbert. *Rebekah and Kol are the only ones who calls Klaus 'Nik.' Everyone else calls him Klaus or Niklaus. *Claire Holt and Phoebe Tonkin worked together in a TV series called H20: Just Add Water back in 2006. Since the sister show The Secret Circle was cancelled Kevin Williamson wanted to write Phoebe into the show with Claire. It was later confirmed that Phoebe will be appearing in Season Four playing the role of Hayley. *Ironically, when acting on H20, Claire Holt portrayed a mermaid called Emma Gilbert and in The Vampire Diaries she hates Elena, who is a Gilbert. *Rebekah refers to herself as Kol's "baby sister", implying that she is the youngest of the Original vampires. *Out of all the Originals, Rebekah can be considered the most stubborn and ill-tempered. *During the second season, an old and powerful vampire (possibly one of the Originals) named Adrienne was set to appear, but in the end, the character was removed and instead Rebekah appeared in season three. *Like Elijah, Rebekah appears in all but three episodes between her first and last appearance of her debut season. *Rebekah is the only non main character so far, who appeared in 10 consecutive episodes (from Bringing Out the Dead to The Departed). *Rebekah is the first Original to be possessed by a Witch (Esther). *In Do Not Go Gentle, ''while Esther was possessing her, she got Alaric to neutralize her again, making this the second time she was neutralized and missed a high school dance. *Rebekah has been with both brothers, Stefan in 1920s and Damon in 2010. *Rebekah has missed all of the high school dances so far even though she really wanted to go to them. *Rebekah technically killed Elena Gilbert in ''The Departed. *Rebekah has met every main character, except Vicki, Jenna, and Katherine, with Vicki and Jenna both being already killed before she first appeared. *Rebekah was involved with a vampire hunter named Alexander centuries ago and this relationship was seen in Season 4. *Rebekah's name was originally "Bex," but it was changed to Rebekah, just like Meredith's name was originally "Mary." *Rebekah is known to be called by nicknames. Some of those include: **Klaus and Kol sometimes call her "Bekah." **Damon called her "Sexy Bex." **Stefan called her "Sweetheart," in the 1920s. **Other nicknames given to her are "The She-Devil," and "Barbie Klaus," by Caroline and Damon. *Out of all her siblings, Klaus is the only one shown to be protective of her, but after Rebekah angrily destroys the last of Elena's human blood, Klaus disowns her as his sister and family member and snaps her neck. *Rebekah is the third female character, that been romantically involved with both Salvatore brothers, first being Katherine, second being Elena. She's the only one who wasn't a doppelganger. *April is Rebekah's first friend in the series. *Rebekah one of three reccuring characters who appear in more that 20 episodes. Other two are Liz and Carol. Tropes *Rebekah is a no holds barred Alpha Bitch ! *Like Klaus, she is proof that Blonds are Evil : she is aggressive, spiteful and vindictive. *She is a Femme Fatale : beautiful, free spirited and manipulative. *I hate you, Vampire Dad - With good reason: it was her own biological father who turned her into a Vampire... then decided it was an evil he had to eliminate from the surface of Earth. *Despite her youthful appearance, she is really 1000 years old . *Her own mother, Esther, posessed her body in Season 3. *Suffers from Chronicle Backstabbing Disorder - on the receiving end. Both metaphorically and literally. *Although she looks like the Dumb Blond, she actually has Hidden Depths . Although externally she is an Alpha Bitch , she is deeply hurt by being betrayed so many times. Deep down she just wants to be a normal girl and go to an effing DANCE without being stabbed in the back or poisoned! *With all that has happened to her, it turns out she has a very good reason to destroy EVERYTHING ! *To save herself, her brothers and the entire VAMPIRE RACE, she did what she had to do , and killed Elena. Quotes Season Three Rebekah: (To Stefan) "Sorry to crash the fun boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music. Not You" Stefan: (To Rebekah) "I'm so sorry sweetheart, are we offending you?" Rebekah: (To Stefan) "It should take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me." Stefan: (To Rebekah) "Hey hey, are you ever going to tell me your name?" Rebekah: (To Stefan) "Sure, when you earn it. Now do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it." - The End Of The Affair ---- Rebekah: (To Stefan) "So what do you think?" Stefan: (To Rebekah) "I like it. What? I said I like it" Rebekah: (To Stefan) "I can always tell when you're lying Stefan." Rebekah: "My girl's dead, I'm bored." - Disturbing Behavior ---- Rebekah: (To Damon) "So lets not make a big deal out of it." Damon: (To Rebekah) "My thoughts exactly." Rebekah: (To Damon) "Besides, I expect you to come calling soon enough." Damon: (To Rebekah) "Ah ha, lets not hold your breath." Kol:(To Rebekah) "Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?" Rebekah: (To Kol) "If you don’t shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." - All My Children ---- Rebekah: (To Damon about Stefan) "So he doesn't want to drink human blood?" Damon: (To Rebekah) "He has a internally guilty conscience." Rebekah: (To Damon) "Funny, when I knew him in the 20s he didn't have any conscience at all. One of the things I liked most about him." - 1912 ---- Esther: (To Rebekah) "Not a day has gone by that I wasn’t right there with you. " Rebekah: (To Esther) "But you still tried to kill me." Esther: (To Rebekah) "Because it shouldn’t have been a thousand years, Rebekah. No one should live that long." Rebekah: (To Esther) "But I havent lived at all!" - Heart of Darkness ---- Rebekah: (To Elijah) "He's gone, Elijah, and there was nothing I could do to stop it." - The Departed ---- Season Four Rebekah: (To Elena) "Aaah! I see what's going on here! You died with vampire blood in your system and you didn't feed and now you're locked up in here without a drop of you human blood inside. That is a problem! Has anyone done the maths or shall I? Let's say you've got less than 3 hours to feed before I get to watch you die all over again. My day just got a whole lot better!" - Growing Pains Rebekah: (To Klaus) "How dare you save Caroline over me!." - Growing Pains Rebekah: ''(To Klaus) ''"I mourned you. My heart broke thinking I would never see you again!" ''- ''Growing Pains Rebekah: (To Klaus) "It’s always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me! I loved you through everything and you don’t even care!" - Growing Pains Rebekah: (To Elena) "But history is my favourite class! In fact, whre is Mr Saltzman? Oh, that's right! I killed him!" - The Rager Rebekah: (To Klaus) "Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around the table telling stories about a man who couldn't love. Do it. Look me in the eye and do it, you coward! do it!" Videos |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #" | |- sizcache018602066694094527="192 285 31" sizset="false" | colspan="3" | Vampire Diaries 3x22 The Departed - Alaric stakes Klaus in front of Damon & Rebekah The Vampire Diaries Klaus & Rebekah 4x01 scene "It's always been me" Vampire Diaries 4x04 The Five - Klaus tells the story of Rebekah and The Five in the 12th Century |} Gallery Notes See Also fr:Rebekah Mikaelson de:Rebekah Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Undead Category:The Originals Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters